Dont Look Us Like That
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: It's EXO Fanfic. "Dont look us like that with thos eyes. We are just in love. Dont hate on us how ever you're veiwing us. We are just little different." Park Chanyeol x ByunBaekhyun. ChanBaek. Review Please?


**Don't Look Us Like That**

 **Author** : Hanna Wu

 **Cast** : Chanyeol X Baekhyun

 **Rating** : T [aman]

 **Genre** : Angst [mungkin], Hurt/Comfort [mungkin juga]

 **Warning** : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, OOC, BAHASA KURANG BAKU

 **Summary :** _Dont look us like that with thos eyes. We are just in love. Dont hate on us how ever you're veiwing us. We are just little different._

.

.

.

Hanna Wu Present

©2015

DON'T LOOK US LIKE THAT

ChanBaek Couple

.

.

.

 _When the light turn off_

 _Quietly i go to meet you_

 _In this world full of thorns_

 _Like a flowers we blooms_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang mengikat sepatunya di teras depan rumahnya. Sesekali ia akan menengok ke arah kanan untuk melihat orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Namun beberapa kali juga ia menghela nafas jengah karena orang yang ditunggunya itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam namja manis itu. Ia segera berdiri saat tali sepatunya telah terikat sempurna. Ia melihat jam tangan hitam yang berada di tangan kirinya dan kembali menghela nafas.

Namja manis itu memainkan ujung sepatunya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit namja manis itu menunggu. Tapi orang yang ditunggunya masih belum datang juga. Sampai tiba-tiba suara lonceng sepeda mengagetkannya. Spontan namja manis itu mendongak dan melihat siapa orang yang membuatnya terkejut itu. Namun niatnya untuk memaki orang itu hilang saat tahu orang yang mengagetkannya itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Yak! Kenapa kau begitu lama, Yeollie?" ucap namja manis itu kesal. Ia dengan segera memposisikan dirinya berdiri di sepeda orang itu –Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar andalannya –yang membuat Baekhyun (namja manis itu) ingin menghajar wajah tampannya.

"Mianhae... Aku kesiangan tadi..." Jawabnya dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya kembali.

Mereka, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Dua namja yang sudah saling mengenal bahkan dari saat mereka masih dikandungan. Ini adalah rutinitas pagi mereka. Berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Kalian pasti berfikir bahwa mereka seperti sepasang sahabat yang sangat akrab kan? Kalian salah. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Kekasih? Bukankah mereka sesama namja? Hey, Apa salahnya mencintai seseorang? Mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan gender mereka yang terpenting mereka saling mencintai. Itu sudah cukup membuat mereka bahagia. Meskipun banyak cacian dan makian dari orang-orang yang menganggap hubungan mereka menjijikan sekalipun.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dimana banyak siswa yang menatap mereka jijik sambil memberikan beberapa celaan.

" _Masih berani mereka datang ke sekolah ini?"_

" _Cih... Kenapa mereka masih bersekolah disini? Sekolah kita bisa tercemar nama baiknya."_

" _Gay menjijikan... enyahlah kalian!"_

Mungkin begitulah beberapa celaan yang biasa mereka dengar setiap harinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk takut melihat tatapan tajam para siswa itu. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu hanya dapat mengeratkan tautan jari mereka dengan maksud memberi kekuatan pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku ada disini... Jangan hiraukan mereka." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia membalas senyum Chanyeol dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mantap menuju kelasnya bersama Chanyeol –namjachingunya.

 _Can't we live in a world?_

 _What is it?_

 _Why Can't We?_

 _We did nothing Wrong!_

 _We are just in Love_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang duduk melamun di atap sekolahnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian di kelasnya tadi. Kejadian saat salah satu teman sekelasnya (Apa orang itu masih pantas Baekhyun sebut teman?) bicara bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak pantas hidup didunia ini. Kenapa? Kenapa kami tidak bisa hidup didunia ini? Apa karena kami berbeda? Tapi, Kami hanya saling mencintai! Apa itu salah?

Baekhyun tahu hubungan mereka ini terlarang. Tapi tak bisakah mereka mengerti perasaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Ini bukan kemauan mereka. Bukan kemauan mereka untuk menyimpang seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan untuk mereka. Untuk mereka saling mencintai. Apa takdir itu juga merupakan kesalahan untuk orang-orang itu?

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, liquid bening itu telah mengalir bebas dari mata indahnya. Isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir plum yang biasa menyunggingkan senyum manis itu. Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak karena memikirkan setiap celaan yang diterimanya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada dunia ini bahwa orang-orang itu tidak adil. Mereka tidak adil karena melarang dirinya untuk mencintai orang yang ia cintai.

Isakan-isakan itu semakin terdengar seiring dengan tangisan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima cacian dan makian itu. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Meskipun Chanyeol selalu mengingatkannya bahwa omongan orang-orang itu tidak perlu ia hiraukan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sakit hati karena celaan itu.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol menatap nya dengan sendu dari pintu masuk atap itu. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis seperti itu. Chanyeol sangat tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu menangis. Bahkan Chanyeol juga merasakan apa yang kekasihnya itu rasakan. Tapi Chanyeol jauh lebih tegar menghadapi semua itu. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan merengkuh namja manis itu kedalam pelukannya. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Saat isakan tangis Baekhyun mulai mereda, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Matanya menatap dalam mata sembab Baekhyun. Dengan lembut ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan menatap mata namja manis itu kembali.

"Kenapa kau menangis, eoh? Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan hiraukan kata-kata mereka. Mereka hanya iri, karena mereka tidak memiliki orang yang mereka cintai seperti aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Mereka sudah keterlaluan Yeol. Mereka bahkan berkata bahwa kita tidak pantas untuk hidup didunia ini. Apa kita sehina itu? Apa salah bahwa aku mencintaimu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka yang salah karena telah berfikir bahwa cinta kita ini menjijikan. Kau tahu, Tuhan menciptakan seluruh manusia untuk saling mencintai. Jadi bukan suatu kesalahan jika kita saling mencintai." Balas Chanyeol. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Matanya menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Jadi dengarkan aku, Park Baekhyun. Jangan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain lagi. Jangan pernah menangis lagi karena hal itu. Karena aku, Park Chanyeol, akan selalu ada di sisimu meskipun seluruh dunia menolaknya sekalipun. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak peduli jika seluruh dunia menganggap kita berdosa sekalipun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Karena perasaan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Perasaan ini telah diberikan Tuhan kepada kita. Jadi kita tidak berdosa bukan? So, Don't cry again. Percayalah bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama dan anggaplah semua celaan dan makiaan itu hanya sebuah batu kecil dalam perjalanan cinta kita. I Love You." Lanjut Chanyeol dan mengecup singkat bibir pulm Baekhyun.

"I Love You, too." Balas Baekhyun saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Dengan segera ia memeluk erat Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh namja tampan itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan. Aku berjanji." Balas Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Dan disanalah mereka. Diatas atap sekolah yang menjadi saksi janji mereka. Janji untuk tetap bersama sampai kapanpun. Melupakan semua cacian, pandangan jijik, dan makian yang mereka terima. Dan menikmati kisah cinta mereka meski penuh rintangan.

.

.

.

 _Don't Look Us Like That_

 _We Are Just In Love_

 _Don't Hate On Us_

 _However You're Viewing Us_

 _We Are Just Little Different_

 _Just Leave Us Alone_

.

.

.

 **-The End-**

Ps: Gaje kan? Kecepetan kan? Haha udah kebiasaan hanna bikin FF kecepetan dan absurd... sebenernya hanna udah pengen nangis pas ngetik FF ini. Karena kebetulan FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Song Ji Eun – Dont Look Me Like That yang artinya ngejleb banget T.T

Pss: Maaf buat ChanBaek yang saya (sedikit) siksa disini. Maafkan adikmu ini T.T karena hanya kalian yang cocok untuk FF ini T.T maafkan aku.

Psss: Buat Ceye a.k.a Milla Sari... saya harap anda jangan banyak protes/? Cukup kasih saya saran dan kritik... dan terimakasih udah mau jadi pembaca setia author tak berguna ini... saya terharu anda masih mau baca FF absurd saya T.T sekali lagi terimakasih

Pssss: Mind To Review?^^ Jangan jadi silent reader ya...


End file.
